Bella's Angry
by McGonagill1996
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward controlling her, and finally decides to do something about it, but what will Edward say. E&B POV. This is my 2nd story, please read and review,
1. Chapter 1

_**Make sure to review and tell me which POV you like best, and if you liked the overall story. **_

Bella

'Uhhhhhhh I'm so tired of this, Edward always thinks he can tell me what to do, who to see, well he can't, I mean really messing up my truck just so I can't see Jacob', Bella thought angrily'. "Oh you can't see him he is dangerous" Bella imitated Edward, "well you're a flippin Vampire", She thought.

"Bella", Edward said as he came through the window she forgot to close, "listen don't be mad at me, I'm only doing what is best for you, I love you so much love" Edward said trying to dazzle me.

"No Edward the dazzle won't work, I'm tired of you always running my life, you act like just because you are over 100 years old you a god, I'm sorry I love you, but I can't handle it anymore don't run my life, I maybe not 100, but I'm an adult, and I know you are just trying to protect me, but I'm tired of being the weak human you make me out to be, I've gone through a lot crap, and when you left Jacob helped me through it so I will see him if I want ok, you're my boyfriend, not my dad", Bella rambled, getting everything she needed out.

"Ok you're right, I'm sorry I should treat you like my equal and not try to run you, I would say you can see Jacob, but you do not need my permission, you do what you think is best, and I'll be with you every step of the way", Edward said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you that means so much to me, and I'm sorry I went off on you I love you". Bella kissed his cheek.

"I love you to and please remember you can talk to me about anything don't bottle things up next time". Edward then leaned down and kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Make sure to review and tell me which POV you like best, and if you liked the overall story.**_

Edward

'I have really made her mad this time; I just want to keep her safe'. Edward thought as he tried to put Bella's truck back together. 'But she doesn't understand, she means everything to me, if something were to happen to her…'. Edward cut his thought right there, he couldn't think about that.

"Oh you can't see him he is dangerous" Edward heard Bella imitate in a male voice, that he suspected was her version of his, "well you're a flippin Vampire".

Edward knew he had to talk to her, he saw she had the window still open, 'maybe she's not as mad as I thought', Edward thought as he started toward the window, he jumped up to the window seal and climbed in Bella's room. "Bella, listen don't be mad at me, I'm only doing what is best for you, I love you so much love", Edward said staring at her with love in his eyes.

"No Edward the dazzle won't work, I'm tired of you always running my life, you act like just because you are over 100 years old, you're a god, I'm sorry I love you, but I can't handle it anymore don't run my life, I maybe not 100, but I'm an adult, and I know you are just trying to protect me, but I'm tired of being the weak human you make me out to be, I've gone through a lot crap, and when you left Jacob helped me through it so I will see him if I want ok, you're my boyfriend, not my dad", Bella said in one breath.

She was right she wasn't a child and all Edward was doing was driving her away by acting controlling. 'I have to apologize' Edward thought. "Ok you're right, I'm sorry I should treat you like my equal and not try to run you, I would say you can see Jacob, but you do not need my permission, you do what you think is best, and I'll be with you every step of the way". Edward apologized. Edward knew he could trust her and want their relationship to be equal, even if he didn't particularly like Jacob.

"Thank you that means so much to me, and I'm sorry I went off on you, I love you". Bella said and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you to and please remember you can talk to me about anything don't bottle things up next time". Edward said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.


End file.
